


Who is this guy?

by Bajillian



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Dressrosa, Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Platonic Relationships, Silly, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: requested drabble for Barto + hugoriginally posted on tumblr
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo
Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Who is this guy?

When Barto first met Sabo, he was quite defensive. Who was this man threatening to not let them have the flame-flame fruit while talking to the future King of the Pirates like he was some nobody?? A damn fool, that’s who.

But when Luffy clung onto the man and started sobbing, he realized exactly who Sabo was. How fortunate he felt to be witnessing such a beautiful family reunion!

The second Luffy let go, Barto wrapped his arms tightly around the blond and started crying as well. He thanked Sabo for coming back.

“Luffy,” Sabo said, “who is this guy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛


End file.
